A Game Tonight with a kiss?
by BOO-imawriter
Summary: The Straw Hats are playing a game in the middle of the night, on the deck of Sunny. What ensues in what seems to be one of the most entertaining game on board of the ship? LuNa content inside.


Hello! Don't mind me, just editing another story early in the morning (teenagers seem to find 2am a rather relaxing time, don't they? XD)

I did say when my updated my other story (the crayons! Don't mind me, I'm just advertising the only multi-chaptered story I still have going) that I would start writing more, but I was held up by 3 things:

1) I'm applying for university after receiving my 'A' level results so I've been busy  
>2) Seeing that I am going into the army, I'm been having a small training regiment with my friends<br>3) This fanfic

Seriously, this fanfic took me 3 weeks to finish. On microsoft word with times new roman font size 12 it managed to cover 22 pages. When I uploaded it to the doc manager, it had 8,708 words. It overran my last longest fanfic by a landslide without even the extra words in the intro and the end. I had intended it to be a short one (maybe 2k-3k words?) but then as I got into the story flow and kept writing and writing and writing... before I knew it, it exceeded 4k words and I hadn't even cleared a good portion of the story. It's gonna take me a while just to proof-read it.

Well, it's another LuNa fanfic, so it's kinda obvious how things are gonna turn out...

Oh well, here it is, another one of my fanfics. I hope you guys enjoy this one (who's ready for the 8.7k marathon? XD) and I assure you the next one will be coming in much quicker fashion. (not that I ever had a record for being fast, right? XD)

Happy Reading!

Disclaimer (which I completely forgot to put on chapter 4 of 'the crayons' XD): I do not own Google, Youtube, Yahoo, Facebook, etc... wait that's wrong (One Piece belongs to Oda-sensei)

* * *

><p>It was at night on the Thousand Sunny when the crew gathered on deck after dinner.<p>

They were sitting in a circle on the grass, with slips of paper stacked neatly in two piles in the centre. Beside the two piles of paper was a small contraption. It was a spinner, with a pointed hand extending from the centre and with nine different coloured areas painted on the disc below it.

Now, if I were to tell you that this was all in preparation for a game, most of you would be rather skeptical. For one thing, for them to enlist the participation of Zoro, Robin, Sanji and Nami was something worth taking note of. Although considering the incentives, Sanji and Robin weren't really out of the picture. Zoro had been roped in with the captain being too enthusiastic to have 'no' for an answer. With the rest of the crew in on it, Nami couldn't really refuse.

For another thing, the game was a joint collaboration between Usopp, Franky and Brook. The game play, slips of paper and the spinner was their take on a classic game that most of you would probably have some idea of by now. Usopp was the inventor of the spinner that was being given rather awed looks from the rest of the crew, reconfirming him as the inventor and artist on the ship. The other inventor, along with the resident musician, took the whole of the previous day preparing the slips of paper that were on the grass in front them. The rest of the morning and afternoon was spent polishing the game play so that even Nami couldn't find any fault with it. For them to go to such extremes for a game implies some hidden agenda, but at present the crew didn't really care as the game was about to begin.

Have you guys got it yet? The game they were playing is a very refined version of a classic game that most of us, at some point, had played it, seen people playing it, read a fanfic about it, or even written a fanfic with it. It's called 'Truth or Dare'.

~O.O~

Since more than half the crew still didn't know the rules yet, so Franky had the honour of explaining them.

"This game is pretty simple so don't worry. First, someone spins the spinner and we'll wait till it hits a certain colour. The person with that colour will be asked 'truth or dare'. They then draw a card from whichever pile they choose. If they choose 'truth', they will have to answer truthfully to whatever question is on the paper they drew. If the choose 'dare', they will have to do whatever is written on their paper. Those that fail to do it will be given a penalty. After they do so, they put the slip of paper at the bottom of the stack and that person then spins the spinner. This will continue until we hit the bottom of either of the decks, where the paper would say 'game over'. The person who gets this one must then do a forfeit that the rest of the crew agrees on. Anyone have any questions?"

Robin immediately raised her hand. "How do we know that the three of you haven't tinkered with the spinner so that it only falls on certain colours?"

"Don't worry, we haven't. Also, the colours are so to ensure that we have no way of predicting who is who. If the spinner does fall on the same person three times in a row, then he or she can choose to spin again. Fair enough?"

Robin nodded her head and smiled, apparently pleased with the effort they took in preparing everything. It was then that Nami raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"What kind of 'truth's and 'dare's are there?"

"Well, there are stuff like 'what time do you usually wake up in the morning', 'when was your first kiss' or 'how many kids do you want to have', these kinds of things. Then, for 'dare's there's 'balance on your head while reciting the alphabet backward', 'sniff the foot of the person to your left' or even special ones like 'wear a piece of clothing from the 4 people on your right for 3 turns'. Okay?"

Nami was a bit mortified, but there wasn't anything much she could do so she nodded her head. Then, Luffy asked the question the rest of them had been waiting for.

"What's the penalty?"

"Well, the penalty is more like an open-ended dare. The person who fails to complete the dare will have to spin the spinner and the person chosen can make you do anything they want. Either that or you get strapped onto my new untested invention known as the nightmare-matic 2000 where you will be subjected to the worse nightmares of your life. It is untested, so there are no guarantees it works but… _try it at your own risk_."

Besides Luffy who wanted the action to start, the rest were starting to doubt that they were going to enjoy this. Okay, maybe Robin was silently observing the scared faces of Nami and Chopper and smiling. And there was Sanji who was dreaming up things that he was going to ask Nami and Robin to do. And there was Zoro who just wanted to get it over and done with. And there was Brook who was thinking about panties…okay that was out of the picture. So, without any further complaints, the game began.

"Right, choose your colour." Usopp laid out 9 cards on the floor. They all had the same back design, so the crew was really picking at random. Luffy got red, Zoro blue, Nami orange, Usopp green, Sanji black, Chopper yellow, Robin purple, Franky white and Brook got brown.

"Captain starts first!" Before the rest of the crew could even react, the captain flicked the hand on the spinner and it spun around till it landed on… yellow.

"Chopper, you first! Truth or Dare?"

"Eh? Me? Err… Truth!"

Chopper took the first piece off the top. It said: 'Have you ever, by accident or on purpose, stolen something from one of your crewmates?' Facing 8 questioning eyes, Chopper was compelled to give a completely truthful answer.

"Ermm…no?"

The tension officially broke as the 4 that were faking their serious faces (Usopp, Brook, Luffy and Franky) broke out laughing. None of them really believed that Chopper would do such a thing. The laughter was contagious, causing the whole crew to erupt into giggles and laughter. Then Chopper spun the spinner.

After a while…

"Nami, it's your turn! Truth or Dare?"

Nami groaned. She wasn't looking forward to it. They have gone through quite a few rounds so she counted herself lucky, but some of the stuff that came out was really embarrassing. Like, everyone now knew that Zoro had been made a babysitter at Water Seven (she filed that in as some further extortion material) and that Sanji was turned into an okama when they were separated by Kuma (everyone, except Luffy who didn't understand why it was funny, doubled over in laughter while Sanji sank into extreme depression). Then again, the challenges weren't easy either. Usopp got the 'recite the alphabet backwards while on your head' and made it, but Brook got 'balance on only one finger and sing'. Considering that the ends of all of his fingers were perfectly sharp, it was rather obvious that he failed this one. Franky had the pleasure of reassembling his bones, which he was to stay for in 3 turns. The crew had a laugh watching Franky assemble the bones like puzzle pieces all in the wrong places.

Nami was determined not to choose 'truth' though. The thought of her revealing some of her darkest secrets was something she couldn't handle. Plus, it would be a perfect blackmailing opportunity for a certain moss-headed swordsman…

"Dare."

She gingerly placed her hand on the top slip and flipped it over.

"Wear three items from the person on your right until the end of the game or if another instruction tells you otherwise."

She looked to her right and realised that Luffy was the one sitting on her right.

His straw hat was obviously choice number one, his yellow sash around his waist was number two, but what about number three? She was thinking his sandals, but those were snatched by Chopper who was due to return them after her turn.

As if knowing what she was thinking, Usopp immediately piped up, "No, you can only choose what is still on him."

That left his shirt, his pants and…she didn't know if he was wearing anything there and wasn't planning to find out.

"Then, Luffy, I'll take your hat, your sash and…your shirt."

Nami then grabbed his hat off his head and covered her head in an attempt to hide her rapidly reddening face. Luffy seemed unaffected. He quickly removed the yellow sash and handed it to her, which she quickly wrapped around her waist. Then, he started taking off his shirt.

At this point, Nami's mind was already going haywire.

_Kyaa! He's taking off his shirt! No, calm down, Nami, calm down. You're not a teenager in the height of her first love or something; you're a 20-year-old woman that's looking at an asexual captain take off… Ah, that's cheating! Why does that captain have to have such a nicely toned chest? I thought I would get used to it with him showing it off all the time, but those shoulders, that chest, those abs… Ah! Nami, stop thinking!_

By this time, Luffy had finished taking off his shirt and was holding it outstretched for Nami to take. Apparently misunderstanding her unresponsiveness for wanting something from him, he then took his shirt and put it over her shoulders like a jacket, inciting a little yelp from her.

"Nami-san, is there anything wrong?"

"N-No, no! There's nothing wrong!" _Ahh… I nearly screamed out just now! What was that captain thinking, wasn't that too daring of him? Isn't that something that a b-b-boyfriend would do? No, that captain probably thought that kind of thing is normal…why do I feel kinda disappointed about that… No, Nami, stop thinking so much! Ahh…my face is completely red, what should I do?_

"Er, Nami, it's your turn to spin."

"Y-Yeah! I knew that!"

Flustered and trying not to let anyone have any idea what was going on in her head (and in an attempt to prevent anyone from spotting her red face), she chucked the piece of paper to the bottom and flicked out at the spinner as quickly as she could.

The crew watched the spinner spin around (besides Chopper who was returning Luffy his sandals) and it slowly came to rest on…

"Orange! Nami, it's you again."

"Huh? Me again? Well… 'Dare'"

She reached out for the top piece; in doing so the sleeve of Luffy's shirt brushed along her arm causing her face to heat up. She flipped the slip over to reveal…

'Sit in the lap of the person whose birthday is closest to you until the end of the game or if another instruction says otherwise.'

She looked at the slip for a while, before quickly pulling the brim of the straw hat over her face in another attempt to cover the rapidly spreading blush on her face.

"Wah! Another 'till the end of the game' one! Nami's luck is crazy!"

"Nami's birthday is July the 3rd right?"

"Well, mine is April 1st and Brook's is April 3rd… Wait, Luffy, yours is May 5th right?"

"After Nami, Zoro the next one but his birthday is in November, isn't it?"

"So Nami has to sit in Luffy's lap…"

The rest of the crew looked to the two people involved, the seemingly clueless captain who had opened up his legs as if inviting her to sit, and the navigator who had her face hidden behind the brim of the straw hat who was hesitating.

If they could see below the edge of the hat, they would find a panicky navigator with a face resembling a fresh tomato, with her thought process being so erratic that it was almost impossible for her to make a response unless prompted. Which the captain proceeded to do.

"Erm… Nami, what are you waiting for? Is the challenge that hard?"

Luffy apparently had no idea that Nami's thought process was something like this: _Kyaa! What's with this game? Who the heck came up with that one? Isn't this something that Sanji would come up with? Ahh…my face is completely red, what should I do? Why must that position seem so welcoming? Stop it, Nami, you're being delusional, there's no way someone's lap can look welcoming…There's no way, there's no way… Argh, why can't it stop? How does that captain look so dashing that I want nothing less than to sit there?_

"Nami, is it really that bad sitting in my lap?"

"Huh? N-No, of course not!" _Ahh... don't ask that question! How can I possibly refuse you if you say it like that? That's unfair, don't use those puppy-eyes on me, how can this captain look so dashing and cute at the same time? Ahh…_

"Nami?"

"I-I'm coming! I'm coming!" Nami quickly got on her feet and sat down in his lap as quickly as she possibly could. Her head was completely covered by the hat, under which she was sporting a face so red she could well be mistaken for being extremely sick. The rest of the crew could only wonder what she was doing when she handed her slip to Robin (she couldn't do it herself) and spun the spinner.

The spinner landed on blue and the game continued, but Nami, from the moment she saw that it was another colour, had become detached from reality completely.

_Ahh… I'm sitting in his lap… I bet my entire face is red…What kind of situation is this, I'm wearing his clothing and sitting in his lap, don't we look like a c-c-couple? No, Nami, stop thinking about it, it's just a game, Luffy probably doesn't mind this as long as he's allowed to play. Seriously, Nami, of all people why did you have to fall in love with the most clueless person of them all? Does that blockhead even know what love is? I can't even remember when I fell for him… Now, when I look at him, he somehow seems even more handsome than usual. Is it his chest that he now shows off all the time? Or his new found drive for the top spot in the pirating world? Or maybe I had long been in love with him just that I never wanted to admit it to myself? Wait, that last one…Uwaa… Nami! Stop thinking! Ahh…no…I'm becoming delusional already, Nami, you have got to stop or the rest would find out! Calm down, calm down, calm down…_

Then, suddenly, Luffy wrapped his arms around her, causing her to break away from her little world entirely.

"Kyaa!"

"Hmm, what is it, Nami?"

"W-W-W-What are you doing?"

"Hugging you?"

"Huh? W-What…"

It was then that she finally noticed the slip of paper that was on the grass. It said: 'Hug the person closest to you for the next three turns.'

Nami felt the disappointment creeping into her entire body. Imagine thinking that you'll do well for the final exams then realizing you missed the passing mark by one in _all_ of the subjects. Or maybe a race that you had put lots of effort in just to be beaten by a fraction of an inch by someone that _didn't even practice_. Then multiply that by about a million times then you would understand the feeling that was spreading to the entirety of her body. She was shaking so violently, the person who was hugging her was very worried.

"Nami, what's wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong…"

"You sound very depressed, did I do something wrong?"

"No, you didn't…" _Ahh… What was I expecting… Of course it was just the challenge, as if Luffy would just suddenly embrace me… Although his embrace really is nice and warm… Uwaa, Nami, what are you thinking about… But it's so nice, I feel so safe in his arms… I just wanna stay like this forever…Wait, it said 3 turns, right? How many more turns till he would let go?_

She looked up to see Sanji currently attempting to draw Chopper on a piece of paper. The instruction had been to 'draw the person to your left and ask if he/she accepts it as him/her portrait. If no, the penalty will be given.'

_I was day-dreaming, so is this the 1st or the 2nd turn? No, it could well be the 3rd already considering what has been happening…_

"Err… Luffy…"

"Hmm?"

"How many turns till you have to… let go?"

"They haven't finished yet, so it's 3 turns."

"Ahh… Oh…" _3 more turns! 3 more turns in his arms… I don't know if I can control myself any longer… What do you expect a girl-in-love to do when she's in the embrace of the one she loves? Can I… get him to hold me tighter? I don't think I can hint him the normal way though…_

Unknowingly, she was shifting around in his embrace, so Luffy, thinking that he was helping, hugged her tighter.

"Kyaa! W-What are you doing?"

"Hmm? You were uncomfortable, right? You were shifting around a lot."

"I wasn't really uncomfortable…"

"Then should I loosen up…?"

"No! Just stay like this…" The girl-in-love couldn't really reveal that that was exactly what she wanted, but couldn't help but blush at the fact that he had actually done what she was secretly wishing him to do. _It's almost as if we had a telepathic link together…_ Nami could feel her face heating up as she thought that. _But in this position, I can feel his sturdy chest along with those strong arms… Ahh… My face is completely red now… If only it could last longer than those 3 turns… Wait, how many is it now?_

Nami looked up to see the spinner in motion. Chopper was holding a rather bad portrait of himself (if you asked her, it looked more like a raccoon than Chopper), so she assumed that he was happy with it and that this was the 2nd turn. _Ahh… 2 more turns… Please let them be long ones, please don't let it stop on our colours…_The crew watched as the spinner hand landed on…

"Purple! Robin, it's your turn! Truth or Dare?"

_Please choose dare… _In terms of time, getting a 'dare' then incurring a penalty was the longest possible amount of time that could be allocated. Nami didn't really want Robin to get a penalty, but that thought was being overruled by the overwhelming urge to prolong the time spent in her captain's embrace.

"Truth." As soon as the word came out of her mouth, Nami's face fell. Not that the crew would notice due to a certain straw hat blocking the view, but the girl-in-love was rather depressed that her best friend didn't hear her silent wish. _Yet he could… _The blush came back as she thought that, before deciding to relish in his grasp.

_Oh well, there's still the 3__rd__ turn… _She could hear Robin speaking, but the words were not even entering her ears. All she really knew was the feeling of Luffy's arms and the strong beating of his heart through his chest. She was sorely tempted to grab his arms and was using every fibre of her being to prevent herself from doing so in front of the crew. When Robin finished speaking, she lifted her head slightly to see the spinner being spun. In doing so, the other end of the straw hat nearly stabbed Luffy in the eye. Seeking to make sure it didn't happen again, Luffy acted.

In one motion, he pulled the hat all the way up so that it rested nicely on her ponytail, before pulling Nami all the way into his lap, with her entire back pressed against his chest and her head (with hat) resting on his right shoulder, with his hands wrapped tightly around her waist. This act caused Nami face to turn even redder then it already was, and the girl-in-love could only stammer in response.

"W-W-W-Wha…"

"Hmm… you okay? You look rather red."

"T-T-T-That's n-n-not the p-problem… W-W-What are y-you d-d-doing?"

"Well, my hat was kinda in the way, so I just put it nicely… You don't like it? I can…"

"No! N-No… It's okay…" She was desperate to make sure that no one notices her blushing, but in that position she couldn't really find an excuse to deny him. There was also the fact that she was finding the position _very_ comfortable…

_Uwaa… I nearly screamed out my answer just now… How can I possibly go against him… I can feel his entire chest, along with those abs… Ahh… Robin's looking, pull a poker face or something, Nami! Concentrate… No good, she's smirking, my face must still be red… Ahh… Stupid captain! Why must you be so incredibly sexy yet be such a blockhead? Even Robin could probably tell what was going on in my heart… I wonder if it's because he already has someone… Maybe that Shichibukai we saw the other day…what was her name? Boa …Hancock I think? Well, the other guys say that she was a goddess… Somehow I feel extremely jealous all of a sudden… Stop it, Nami! Luffy was always a blockhead, ever since we met he's been like that… Sometimes it's like taking care of a child… Although he does have his moments… No Nami, don't start going down memory lane, you'll just grow more and more red, Wait, this was the last turn wasn't it? Oh no, I was day-dreaming too much, now what?_

She looked to see Zoro in the process of balancing a huge amount of furniture on his right leg while in a handstand position. She then noticed that the slip of paper on the floor said: "Balance at least ten chairs on top of yourself and do ten push-ups in handstand position without dropping anything." Apparently, Zoro felt that that was an insult to him and piled at least 20 times that amount on himself. Although Nami knew full well that Zoro could do these kinds of things with one hand behind his back, what else could a girl-in-love do but hope?

"One!" _Please drop something…_

"Two!" _Please…_

"Three!" _Come on, Zoro, please drop something…_

"Four!" _Please, read my inner thoughts Zoro! Even though Robin wasn't able too…_

"Five!" _Please, I'll cut your debt in half? A quarter?_

"Six!" _An eighth? A hundredth?_

"Seven!" _I'll just take away your whole debt, how's that? I'll pay you even…_

"Eight!" _Uwaa… please…_

"Nine!" _I don't want it to stop, please…_

"Ten!"

As soon as the arms started loosening around her, her face fell. When the arms started to leave her side, she could only watch with longing eyes. Unknowingly, her hands, which have been unmoving from the beginning, tried to reach out as if to grab the arms that were leaving her. Luffy, seemingly intrigued by such a move, looked questioningly before asking, "Nami, did you want me to continue?"

"Ehh? W-What…?" Due to the new position, her face was still extremely close to his, and with him showing such a look her mind was rather incapable of creating a response.

"I can continue if you want." Before Nami could even react (due to a huge lag time in response), Luffy wrapped his arms around her again, pressing her tightly against his chest. It took all of Nami's rational thinking to suppress herself from screaming out, and her face was completely red, so the only response she could really muster was to quietly let him do it.

"…"

"Hmm… Nami, you don't like it?"

"N-No! It's okay…" She couldn't outright deny it, but she was also too embarrassed to admit that she wanted it _very badly_. She didn't quite notice the stares of the crew, which was especially so for one person…

"Luffy! What are you doing to Nami-san?"

Wondering where he was for the past few paragraphs? About six turns before, he failed a challenge requiring him to lick the foot of the person three people to the right of him (Zoro), which made him take a penalty requiring him to stand in a handstand with his back facing the group. The penalty lasted for six turns, which is why he missed the drama so far. Of course, he couldn't really do anything about the challenges, so he simply shut it when Nami was 'forced' into Luffy's lap. But this…was something that the (self-proclaimed) ladies man couldn't take.

"Hmm…? What, its okay, isn't it? Nami doesn't mind it anyway…right?" Nami nodded quickly, trying to control herself from turning any more red than she already was.

"See, its okay then, isn't it? Besides, it's more natural to hug her when we're in this position, right?" Sanji could only cringe in defeat. While he didn't like it that his captain was inciting such reactions from Nami, he couldn't go against it if Nami was okay with it.

_Besides, it's very hard to resist cuddling someone this cute… _Nami thought she heard Luffy saying something, but what she heard seemed so out of character for him she knew she had to be her delusions acting up. _If only he would say that for real…_she sighed, knowing that it was all but impossible. Still, it was taking quite a bit for her to keep the colour of her face under control. Now that she was in full view of Sanji, she really didn't want to show anything out of her normal character. Okay, her face was already an unhealthy shade of red, but that was something that she really couldn't prevent with her heart in such a state.

Then, as fate would have it, something comes along to challenge her…

~O.O~

"Luffy, it's your turn!"

Luffy stretched out his left hand to take the slip of paper and when he flipped it over…

"K-K-Kiss?"

"Oooooooo… Nami and … Luffy…"

"Heh… although you can argue that they kinda look cute together…"

"Nooooo… Nami-san…"

"This is gonna be good…"

"The captain and the navigator…"

For the girl-in-love, her mind was being tormented as blood rushed to her already red face. The prospect of her dear captain kissing her was… mind-boggling. _Nami, get yourself together… It's just a game… he's not really kissing you with any feelings or what… It's not even on the lips… it said it could be anywhere… Wait, did I just sound disappointed by that? No, Nami, stop thinking that way… you're already red enough as it is… I wonder what Luffy thinks about it…_

Nami looked at the other person in the challenge from the corner of her eye. Due to their position, Nami wasn't really willing or capable to turn her head to face him. It was then that she noticed something really peculiar.

Luffy was blushing.

_Well, at least he knows what a big deal this is supposed to be… _That was the only rational thought that managed to clear her mind. The rest of them were a jumbled mix of delusions, thoughts and memories that threatened to make her head blow up. If it were a campfire, the excuse of having a red glow from the fire would probably suffice. But this was the moon-lit deck of Sunny, so that wasn't an excuse. The captain's face was truly a distinctive shade of pink.

Luffy turned his head slightly to find Nami staring at him. His face went red, and he quickly turned his head to avoid eye contact.

"S-Stop staring, it's embarrassing…"

"Uwaa! S-Sorry…" _Uwaa… That expression was just too cute! He was blushing… Kyaa! Is that captain trying to kill me with a lethal dose of cuteness? But, this means that he is interested in me, right? That he l-l-likes me, right…? Wait Nami, don't get ahead of yourself. He's the blockhead of the blockheads, how can he possibly have emotions like that…? Although that was a sure sign of affection…right? He's attracted to girls at the very least… Who would have thought…? He always seemed so clueless about things like this… Wait, is he hesitating?_

Nami (from the corner of her eye) looked to see Luffy seemingly in a dilemma. Besides the flushed face, he also was twitching a bit. He seemed to be muttering to himself too, she could only catch some words like 'suggestive' and 'like'.

_Why is he hesitating? Does he… not want to do it? Am I not good enough for him to kiss…? No, Nami, don't think that, maybe he's just shy… But then… he did say suggestive, right? I didn't hear it wrongly, right? Maybe he was thinking that it was too suggestive and that I may misunderstand or something? Maybe he really doesn't like me… Or maybe he hates me even… What would I do if he says he doesn't want to do it? Ahh…_

"Erm… Nami?"

"Y-Yes?" Nami waited apprehensively for him to ask what ever he wanted to ask. _Argh, what is he going to say?_

"Er... that… mmm… that's…"

"Hmm…?"

"W-Where would you like me to do it…?"

Any of the red tint that may have drained off her face while she thought those depressing thoughts were brought back immediately plus interest. Nami turned away with incredible speed as the two of them tried to suppress the growing redness on their faces. The rest of the crew were watching rather expectantly (besides Sanji who was being pinned down by Robin and Zoro) as the drama unfolded before them, and yet neither of the two actually noticed. Rather, their thought processes were so erratic that they were incapable of noticing.

_Uwaa… what kind of question was that, you stupid captain! As if I could answer that! But then, it means he cares enough for my feelings to actually ask…? Uwaa… what are you thinking about, Nami? You're supposed to answer him, aren't you? But…he asked where…where…? Ahh… No, Nami, stop thinking so far, it's just a kiss… What's more it's for a game, that's all… Ahh… No, I can't just push it off like the rest of the stuff, he's still gonna k-k-kiss me…Maybe the cheek… That's the easiest choice, isn't it…Wait, might that be too…suggestive? But… to do it on my hand seems a bit off somehow… Not r… Wait, was I about to think 'not romantic enough'? No, Nami, stop thinking that way! Ahh… Then where…? The…lips? No, no, Nami, what are you thinking? Not there, definitely not there! That's way too suggestive… It'll be my first kiss too… Although I don't really mind if it's him… Wait, Nami, WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?_

It was while her mind was still in utter chaos that Luffy spoke.

"Eh… Nami?"

"Kyaa! Eh, y-yes…?"

"You…haven't answered yet…"

"Ahh…ya… Erm…"

"Could it be…you don't want…me to do it…?"

"Eh…!" _Ah, no, Nami, if you don't answer him he'll think you don't want him to do it! _"T-Then…on…my…lips…?"

The blushes reached a new level as Nami turned her head as far as she possibly could while Luffy attempted to get his head as far away as possible before realizing that he had to throw his head back first and contented himself with looking in the opposite direction. The crew looked on (besides Sanji who was bound and gagged) as the 'young couple' continued to avoid eye contact while sporting distinctly red faces. Neither of them seemed to know what to do and both of them didn't notice their embrace becoming ever closer (if it were possible).

It was then that the crew (minus Sanji) decided to quicken the pace of things.

"Hey, if you guys aren't going to hurry up, then we would count it as Luffy taking the penalty."

"Eh…?"

"Then you guys don't need to kiss you know? You guys are holding up the whole game."

"Wait…"

"But if Sanji gets it, then they probably won't stay in that position anymore…"

"Hold it…"

"Ah, its okay, isn't it? It's not like you guys want to do it or anything…"

"WAIT!"

Due to the fact that both of them had yelled the same thing at the same time, their embarrassment was taken to a whole different level. If it were possible, their faces were glowing red as the crew had the same recurring thought (besides Sanji of course), "They look _so_ much like a couple…"Knowing that the crewmates were likely to say even more, they quickly turned towards each other.

"Ne, Luffy…" "Eh, Nami…"

For an instant, they were facing each other, so close that their tip of their noses touched. Neither of them was capable of keeping their thoughts straight as both of them turned away at an alarming speed, with some of their crewmates cooing in the background. Both of them were trying frantically to get their heartbeats under control but that was obviously to no avail.

Then, the ever-innocent voice of Chopper broke their line of thought.

"So… Are we continuing…?"

The two of them looked at him before slowly turning to face one another. They could feel their hearts pounding against their chest and could see each others' red faces. Trying to avoid their own face from evolving to a different shade of red, they instead focused on each others' eyes. Light brown staring into deep black; before they knew it they were entranced by the other's eyes, unable and unwilling to break away. Some part of the crew looked at each other before acting to give the two the final push.

Robin grew out an arm from behind Nami's back, before gently pushing Nami's head forward.

They were so close together that the tips of their noses were nearly touching, and this action caused Nami to close in on Luffy's face. Their eyes were wide for about an instant, before their noses brushed past each other and their lips crashed together.

Their minds simply blanked out as their instincts took over. Their eyes closed as the innocent kiss became more passionate. As their arms entwined around each other, cheering could be heard in the background along with some faint sounds of struggling, but all was lost to the couple who were already in their own world. When they parted, their eyes could only find each other, completely unaware of the rest of the crew staring at them.

Then, they became intensely aware of their audience and went back to avoiding eye contact, blushing heavily. It didn't help that some of their crewmates were cooing in the background. They continued to play (disregarding the fact that Sanji was still in chains), with the navigator kept in the captain's embrace.

"Franky, it's your turn!"

The game continued for quite a while (where Sanji was finally let out of his chains but then was immediately set up into a penalty that forbade him from touching the captain), while the 'couple' tried to settle the redness on their faces.

Nami's thoughts were in complete disarray, so much that she was being completely oblivious to everything. Luffy, however, was still rather concerned…

"Erm… Nami? Nami? Erm…"

He hesitated for about two minutes (in which he repeatedly tried to 'awaken' Nami from her trance while getting more and more red in the face) before he acted.

He slowly came up to her cheek, before planting a small kiss on it.

This action certainly snapped Nami out of her trance, but Luffy was so red he had already turned in the other direction as fast as he could, an action that not only sparked the interest of his crew (one of which was promptly being held down by more than three people) but also made Nami just as red, if not even redder, in embarrassment. Still, she was _just_ intrigued enough to wonder what he was doing, so she asked him.

"L-Luffy…?"

"E-Eh? W-What is it…?"

"W-Well, e-erm… W-What was t-t-that for…?"

"Y-You didn't l-like it…?"

"No! It's not t-that…w-well…I didn't think that you would know what a k-kiss really meant…"

"W-Well, I _was_ with a lot of girls on that island…there was even one that was lovesick to the point of wanting marriage…"

"Heh…so you learned some stuff over there after all…"

"N-Not really, I actually knew all that a long time before, but then there was someone who I wanted to hide my feelings from…"

"Huh..?"

"N-No! It's nothing, it's n-nothing…"

Nami looked at the captain with some confusion. Well, tried to cause his head was still turned to the other side. _Luffy had someone he wanted to hide his feelings from? Could it be…?_

"Er… Luffy…?"

"Y-Yes…?"

Luffy turned ever so slightly, just so much that his right eye could see her from the side. Nami could see his right cheek pretty well, as well as the fact that it was dyed slightly pink, less red than it was just moments ago.

"Who is this person…?"

The rapid reddening of his face, the immediate turn in the opposite direction and the stiffening of his arms for that instant confirmed for Nami (as well as the rest of the crew who was looking over in the background) that her suspicions were correct. Being _very_ interested in the answer, she pressed on.

"Well?"

"D-Do I h-have to t-tell you…?"

"Why not?"

"W-W-Well… I-It's embarrassing to s-say it out…"

"Oh, come on…"

"No! D-Don't make me answer it…"

Nami could only give up…for now. As she searched for a way to get him to tell her, she also felt a bit of inexplicable sadness seeping through. She shook the feeling off, thinking hard what she needed to do.

_But still…embarrassing to say it out? I never that he had such a word in his vocabulary until today… Could it be…that person is nearby? No way, is it Robin? No, that's not possible, Robin came a long time after I met him, unless we count our first meeting at Whiskey Peak, but even that was long after I met him? Unless… It's someone we know? But we only met Vivi after we reached the Grand Line, could it be someone earlier? Maybe a villager from before? Like my sister…? Wait, that was too wild a thought. He didn't even interact much with my sister… Then, was it someone from even before? There were quite a collection of cute girls from before…_

It was in this line of thought that she was brought back to earth by the game that starting getting her out of it in the first place.

"Luffy, it's your turn!"

"T-Truth!"

Chopper's excited voice rang through the air, and most of the crew couldn't help but smile. Luffy stretched out his arm (brushing past the navigator and making both their faces redden slightly) and flipped over the top slip. What it said was: "Free question! The person whose name's first letter is closest to your's can ask any question they want."

"Let's see Luffy is L isn't it… or would you rather I use Monkey? Then, it'll be M."

"Wait… The one before Luffy is Franky, isn't it? F, G, H, I, J, K, L, that's six letters away…"

"After L… M, N, oh, Nami is next…"

"Wow… It doesn't even matter if I use his surname; in fact it's even closer…"

A sneaky grin appeared on Nami's face, and then she looked at Luffy who was staring at the paper with rather wide eyes and the colour of his cheeks growing redder by the second.

"Luffy?"

"Y-Yes…?"

"Tell me… Who is this 'someone' that I heard about just now?"

Luffy's face colour now resembled the colour it had just after the first kiss. He seemed to really want to move back, but there wasn't really much space to move back to when they were still in that tight embrace. He also seemed to want to turn his head, but Nami was staring at him such intensity that he really wasn't capable of turning away. His face was already red enough, but with Nami advancing upon him like prey (she seemed to have completely forgotten that she was advancing upon someone she was afraid to face for quite a while back) he was starting to lose focus of all reality. Choices like 'ignore the fact that Nami would get a penalty and run for your life' or 'tell her a lie because she won't know that it's a lie' had been wiped clean from his mind. Facing such a powerful opponent, he faltered.

"…n…m…"

"Huh? I can't hear you, you know?"

"…a…i…"

"Hmm...?"

"…na…" _Na? Did he know a girl with 'na' in her name?_

"…yo…" _Yo? What name is that? Nayo? Yona? Argh…WHO IS IT?_

Luffy seemed to hesitate for a little while more, before he used a voice that was just barely audible, but was just loud enough for those present to hear him.

"… Nami…it's…you…"

Nami blinked in confusion, before turning an epic shade of red. The captain, already with a face in a similar shade of red, had his face turned away as directly opposite to her as possible. Neither really had any idea what to do, Nami was blown away by the revelation and was really embarrassed to have pressed this far, while Luffy was simply too embarrassed to respond properly. It didn't help that, with thoughts like 'they look _so_ CUTE together', the rest of the crew (besides a certain love-cook) were cooing in the background. They started to play again, ignoring both the blushing couple and the tied-up cook, continuing the game as the two of them tried to calm themselves down.

Eventually, Nami plucked up enough courage to ask Luffy about it.

"Erm… Luffy?"

"Y-Ya?"

"What did you mean by…hiding your feelings from me?"

Luffy turned red, but this time he didn't turn away, instead choosing to face Nami. Nami could feel her face heating up just from that expression alone, adding the fact that she was still trying to repress any impulses to cuddle him in such a cute form made her attempt to suppress the blush all but in vain. The two, however, continued to face each other (trying very hard to ignore the fact that they were only two inches from kissing each other) as Luffy answered her question.

"Well, when we first met, I was like 'she looks kinda cute' but then after a while, I realised that I was staring at you whenever I wasn't noticing. It was still okay on the little boat, but by the time we got Merry, I was sneaking glances at you so often it was getting hard to conceal. I bet Zoro knew that I was doing it. There was once you nearly caught me staring, so I decided that to not get caught, I better hide my feelings from you until I'm ready to face you with my real feelings…"

"Eh? Why didn't you tell me then? Why wait?" Nami was still red thinking about the captain's hidden feelings for her, but was wondering why he hadn't told her until now (she was also wondering how _she_ didn't notice, but was more concerned about the other question at that point).

"Well…that…" Luffy's cheeks could be seen turning redder as he contemplated his answer. "Well… At first I wanted to, but whenever I…you know…thought about it…my image of you…well…kept getting more and more perfect…to the point where…I was…way too…embarrassed…to try…"

At this point, his head had started to turn away, but Nami could already see the incredible red colour all over his face. She could feel _her own face_ turning a somewhat brighter shade of red, but that didn't stop her from pulling the captain back to face her. In this moment, both of them looked into each others' eyes and realised that they couldn't stop staring. That is, until they remembered the kiss and their faces changed to resemble a glowing metal bar without the glow. Still, they managed to stop themselves from turning in embarrassment (both of them secretly congratulating themselves), and the couple finally turned back to the game, where Sanji was currently being tortured by Zoro for a dare.

~O.O~

"Nami, it's your turn!"

As Nami nodded to Robin to help her flip the top piece, she wondered how much longer the game was going to last. _It's been a while, but I want to stay like this longer… Although, that could be taken as a confession, right? That means…we could do this whenever we want, right…? Wait, Nami, what are you thinking?_

Nami was hard-pressed to holding back the blush, but she didn't know that there was no point considering what was coming…

The slip said: "Game Over!"

The tightening of the arms around her said it all, neither of them wanted to leave that position. However, they both knew that this was going to happen sooner or later. Nami started to slowly unravel the sash around her waist.

Meanwhile, the crew was discussing what sort of forfeit Nami was supposed to get.

"What we gonna do? Salsa dancing while singing 'Binks' Sake'?"

"How about making her tell us some of her secrets? I think some of us want the blackmail material…"

"How about letting me see her…"

"Brook, your's is rejected. How about making her wear cat ears, black bandanna and all that, and see if she can live up to the name 'The Cat Burglar'? Of course, we could be more specific whether we want the 'burglar' part or the 'cat' part…"

"How about another kiss with Luffy?"

The entire crew turned to the person who had actually said out the idea that all of them were thinking but none of them dared to say…and only Robin was capable of making a response within the first ten seconds.

"My, my, I didn't expect that to come out of the mouth of the ladies' man…"

Yup, the one that just said it was, of all people, _Sanji_.

Most of the rest of the crew was just staring at him (well, Brook doesn't have eyes so we're not sure about him), indeed, the couple that was mentioned would probably have joined them had they been suddenly tormented (or secretly delighted?) by the statement he had just made.

It took a while, but, eventually, Usopp recovered enough to ask the question.

"You sure about that? I mean, it's Nami and _that_ captain, you know…"

Sanji took a puff from his cigarette and smiled slightly, before answering the question.

"I may be the self-proclaimed ladies man, but I know when to give up on them too. Now, Nami-san looks perfectly happy in his arms, so I will support their relationship all the way. But that captain better make sure that Nami-san stays happy or I'll try to take her from him." As he said that last sentence, Sanji pointed at Luffy, indicating the challenge that he was laying down. The captain simply smiled, not the one that seemed too big for his face, just a small grin, as if accepting the challenge (although his face was still as red as Nami's as he noticed that most of the crew seemed to be supporting Sanji's idea) and Nami noticed that his arms squeezed tighter around her, as if embracing her possessively. If her face wasn't already so red, that may have caused some blushing issues, but as it was the colour change went almost unnoticeable.

"So, we going with that one?"

The rest of the crew responded in agreement and the couple could feel their already red faces pick up a few brighter tones of that colour. Both of them were becoming extremely nervous and were looking with rather fearful eyes at the rest of the crew, who were looking over expectantly. Then, Chopper said something that stopped the rest in their tracks.

"Wait, doesn't Luffy need to agree to this too?"

The crowd that was surrounding the two were stunned for a while, before they pulled away, saying things that weren't being taken very well.

"Man, I forgot that. Never mind, we could try something else instead…"

"Looks like we'll be seeing it another time instead, there's no way he'll agree to it…"

"Will there be a next time though?

"Well, who knows?"

"Chopper, you ruined it, we could have had a nice scene too…"

Nami was thinking things around the same wavelength. Despite the fact that it was helping her drain off some colour from her face, it didn't mean she was happy about it. _Well, just now was a bit of a stretch already, I don't think he really would do it in front of everyone again…And I was pushed just now so we didn't actually initiate it… Although…I wouldn't really mind it again…_

The navigator shrugged off the thought, sighing in the process. That caused the captain to turn his head in her direction. _No, Luffy, don't look at me… When you look at me sometimes I think you can read my mind… It's okay if you really don't want to…_

"You know, Nami, that's cheating."

_Huh?_

Luffy was speaking as his face approached hers. "When you make such a depressed expression…"

Nami was wondering what Luffy was going on about, along with the fact that the captain was closing in on her, her thoughts were quickening their pace and jumbling up at the same time. _Wait, what he trying to do? No, no way… I didn't give any indication that I w-w-wanted it, did I…? Did I really look that down about it that he noticed…? What he is going to say…? WHAT IS HE ABOUT TO SAY?_

"…along with such a _cute_ face…"

_What, he just called me cute… DID HE JUST CALL ME CUTE? I'm not dreaming, am I, he just called me… Oh no, he's closing in, is really thinking of doing it…? Luffy called me cute… Ahh… Nami, he's getting nearer…_

"…there's no way…"

_There's no way…for what? Stop talking so slowly, you idiot of a captain, you're making me nervous… Ahh… he's getting… So close… His lips… No, Nami, not there… look at his eyes… Yes, his eyes… His eyes… They're so mesmerizing…_

"…that I could deny you, is there?" With that, the two of them exchanged a moment just mesmerized by each other, before Luffy placed his lips gently on hers.

Thoughts ceased to exist at that point. It wasn't the same as just now, where they didn't seem to have a choice and with them battling secret desires, along with the crew pushing them (both figuratively and literarily) to it. This time, they _wanted_ it. They _wanted _nothing more than to embrace each other in a loving kiss. In this moment, all the cheering and the background sounds of the ocean were completely lost to them. All they really knew was the other person in their embrace, the one they had feelings for that they probably could not describe, but brought them both even closer together. This time, they thoroughly enjoyed it, their lips joining the two of them in ways nothing else could. As they slowly separated from each other, both of them understood the one thing that neither of them had managed to say out all night, and this time they weren't afraid to say it.

"Nami, I love you."

"I love you too."

Under the moonlight, with the cheers of the crew in the background, the captain and the navigator continued to enjoy their embrace. With only thoughts of _their_ future, they smiled at each other, unable to take anything away from this moment with each other.

~O.O~

While the crew was busy surveying the cute scene, the captain plucked off the straw hat from Nami's head and held it near her left waist. Nami looked on as his right hand extended around her waist and into the space that the hat had covered from the rest of the crew. In his hand was the spinner that he had stolen just after the game. The navigator watched as he traced his finger over it and gently shook it, before he spoke softly into her ear.

"I knew they fixed it."

* * *

><p>So, how was it? Leave a review if you're satisfied (or if you want to flame me to death? I think I rushed certain portions)<p>

I may get the urge to actually draw out some of the scenes cause I don't think my descriptive ability is good enough, but with my drawing ability that thought is currently filed in the 'somewhere in the future' folder...

Yes, I am fully aware that most of the crew's colours matches them, I couldn't resist XD.

The One piece Wikia was where I got the birthdays from (as with some of the other stuff), and ironically I found out about the names while browsing (when you scroll down the first straw hat after Luffy is Nami)

Sanji case was one of the reasons this took so long... I dragged him off screen, bound and gagged him twice before actually using him as a development. I didn't plan that until about a hundred words before it happened... Tell me, is this called 'poor planning' or 'writing talent'? I'm inclined to the first choice...you don't really have to reply to this, I'm just ranting now...

Thanks for Reading! (If you survived the 10k marathon, that is! XD)


End file.
